enchanted
by SweettFace
Summary: Hi my name is Allyson Dawson, and this is an original song I wrote for someone I know, and he's actually here now. I really just need to say this.


_I really just love the idea of these two. They're really just perfect together, and I really wish they'd see it. But if you've read my other stories, I almost always write them onesided or you just don't know how the other person feels._

_Anways, this is a oneshot/songfic, and it's my first Austin and Ally story._

_It's in Ally_

_Enjoy._

**Disclaimer- I don't own Austin and Ally or the song. **

* * *

_enchanted  
_

* * *

"I'm going to do it. I need to Trish, please don't try and stop me no matter what happens."

After the words left my lips I couldn't help but look through the curtains to see the packed room, and the shining lights above the microphone. There were probably about three hundred people here in this theater for this talent show, but the only person I could see was Austin Moon, and he was in the third row. I don't know why I only noticed it now, but I think it's been here for a while, and I've just been killing myself to fight it, but I can't fight these feelings anymore.

"And now for our final act. Last but not least, Ally Dawson."

It's time I stopped hiding behind a music book, and started showing and expressing myself, and who I am.

I started for the piano.

I don't think I've ever had this many people staring at me in my life, but the sooner I get to the piano the more relaxed I'll be.

Deep breath Ali, you're already here, no turning back.

I sat down slowly onto the stool, and looked back where Trish was backstage. She gave me a thumbs up, and Then I turned my head to the audience.

"H-hi my name is Allyson Dawson, and this is an original song I wrote for someone I know, and he's actually here now. I really j-just need to say this. I hope you like it."

Breathe Ally.

You can do this._  
_

I pressed the first key, and started to sing. _  
_

_"There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place  
_

_Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_  
_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that_  
_This was the very first page_  
_Not where the story line ends_  
_My thoughts will echo your name_  
_Until I see you again_  
_These are the words I held back_  
_As I was leaving too soon_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_  
_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_  
_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_  
_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_  
_I was enchanted to meet you_

Austin was just staring at me, and I couldn't read his expression.

I looked at him teary eyed and sang the last notes.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_  
_Please don't have somebody waiting on you"_


End file.
